This invention concerns a kind of a toy for children in fishing an octopus.
One of conventional fishing toys generally has a round plate equipped with a plurality of round holes on its surface; the plate can be turned around with a toy fish put in each hole; as the plate is turning around, the toy fish gradually rises up with its mouth also gradually opening; then a player uses a fishing rod fastened with a string whose tip is tied with a round ball, trying to place the round ball to be stuck in the teeth of the mouth of the toy fish and pulling up the toy fish.
Another conventional one is similar to the one just mentioned above, but the head of the toy fish has an iron piece for a magnetic hook of a fishing rod to suck and pull it up.
Nevertheless, those fishing toys do not require so much skill in playing them so that they cannot attract children for a long time to acquire recreation. Then it will be a kind of monetary waste. So the inventory has worked out this fishing-octopus toy that needs a certain degree of skill and practice in playing it in order to tempt children for a rather long time to get recreation in playing it.